Pain and Emptiness
by Carol-Insane
Summary: Bianca only felt pain when Bane was done with her, and now she has to listen to his poisonous words as the only thing she wishes is to move! One-shot. Bane/fem!Bruce hints.


**Pain. **

That´s what she felt. Her whole body broken, she was useless now, she couldn´t do anything. Couldn´t move, couldn´t fight, she could even barely talk.

Bianca remembered what happened before. Bane was so much stronger than she was… She couldn´t even lay a scratch on him, let alone beat him to the ground. What was she thinking? She should have listened to Alfred, she should have put the cape down and let the police handle it, she… No, she couldn´t have done that. The knowledge of the police not taking this serious would have eaten her up, only _Batwoman_ could have done something… But she didn´t make it. She didn´t win the day, she didn´t defeat the villain, she _lost._ And nothing could change that.

Her back hurt so much; even if she was gently put into bed. It felt… nice, actually. It almost felt like she was a small child again, she remembered the nights when her father would carry her into bed because she was too tired to climb up the stairs. Those memories were so precious to her… She almost believed that somebody had found her down there, that they had saved her, that they had defeated Bane!

She dared to open her eyes, even if it was hard at first, but the light hope of salvation was worth it. But when the vision of the man that had broken her had appeared, the hopes vanished very quickly, leaving her feeling only emptiness.

-Why didn´t you just… kill me?… - she said in a husky and breathless voice. The force that she made to say that whisper left her with a hurt in the throat.

-You don´t fear death… You welcome it. Your punishment must be more severe. – the voice behind the mask, it frightened her, even if she wouldn´t admit it. But he was right about something, she no longer feared death, she even wished it upon her at times.

-Torture?… - she asked because of the statement of_ being more severe than death._

She was now more scared than she was ever before, she was at the mercy of a mercenary who broke her body… What kind of torture would he place on her… Would he… violate her? She tried to move her body away from him but it was useless, she couldn´t move, it only made the pain grow worse. She fought back tears that were forming on her eyes, she would not cry! She would not let him see at her lowest.

-Yes. – the affirmation of torture made her close her eyes, her body was already so broken… Even if she fought back tears now she was sure that if he did what she thought he would, she would not be able to hold them back. – But not of your body… - she opened them quickly, so he would not hurt her more than he already did? Then what else is left?... – Of your soul.

She swallowed the air on her throat. _`Of my soul? How?...´_, these questions were left in her head, afraid that she if she had asked them he would have wasted no time in showing exactly what he meant. Instead she slowly turned her head to see what her surroundings were. Bianca couldn´t recognize anything, wherever they were it was completely new to her. – Where am I?

-Home! – he exclaimed with almost a hint of delight. – Where I learned the truth about despair… as will _you. _– that statement made her face flinch. – There´s a reason why this prison is the worst hell on Earth… - _`Prison?... I´m in a prison?´_, the discovery of what kind of place her new location was made her feel both frightened and surprised. But what she didn´t expect was what he said next. – Hope. Every man who has rotted here over the centuries has looked up to the light and imagined climbing to freedom. So _easy…_ - the way Bane almost seemed more thoughtful over the word _easy… _She wondered about that. – So _simple. _And like shipwrecked men turning to seawater from uncontrollable thirst… many have died trying. I learned here that there can be no true despair without hope.

Those words, so filled with emotion… It made her think, the mercenary with apparently no emotions whatsoever actually felt _something._ _`This prison must have screwed you up bad… I wonder what kind of man you were before this.´, _she thought to herself. But his next words made the sympathetic side of her run away very fast.

–So, as I terrorize Gotham, I will feed it´s people hope to poison their souls. I will let them believe that they can survive, so that _you_ can watch them clamoring over each other… to stay… in the sun! – that only made her anger over him boil even more. – You can watch me torture an entire city, and then when you have truly understood the depth of your failure, we will fulfill Ra´s al Ghul´s destiny…

The glance that he gave her, his eyes were only cold, no show of emotion, not even anger or pleasure, just… _emptiness._ – We will destroy Gotham. – he approached her, leaning, watching, as she tried to get out of bed. To run away from this… _monster!_ But failing miserably as she only flinched more in pain. – And then, when it is done, and Gotham is… - his hand slowly reached a strand of her hair, moving it away gently from her face. She almost puked, how dare he mock her like this! _`Don´t touch me like that!´_, she screamed in her head; but failing to pronounce it. – **ashes…** - he slowly moved his hand around her loose hair. The act seemed gentle and sweet, something that two lovers would do, but they were anything but! She wanted to punch him, yell at him, tell him to stop! But no matter how hard she tried the pain was too much, she couldn´t do any of those things! So, she just stayed there, silent and unmoving, completely defenseless… Till he decided to stop. – Then you have _my_ permission to die.

As he stood up and walked away she finally screamed and growled in pain, she was trying to stand up and go after him, _`How dare you! Permission?! Come back here!´_, her thoughts came only as screams and growls, and continued until her body decided that it had enough and made her fall into the pit of darkness.

Bane waited till Bianca let herself fall to the unconscious, when the screams finally stopped he reached the male prisoner. – Keep her alive, understand? And don´t turn off the TV, no matter how much she asks you too.

-Till when? – he asked in a low voice.

-Till Gotham is destroyed, you will hear the news, _trust me._ And when that happens… - he glances over to her, his eyes somehow fixated on hers. – Let her die.

-Understood. – when Bane finally heard his answer he turned around and started walking away. – Though… Do I leave the cell open?

He paralyzed instantly, understanding the meaning of that question. He glanced at the old man; his eyes were no longer filled with emptiness but anger. – **No.** – his answer was filled with hatred and disgust. - If you do, _and I will know if you do_, I will come back here and kill you myself. – he listened to the man´s low and scared _understood_ and kept walking, wondering why this woman had made such an impact on him. Even with all the things she did to his mentor and friend, he could not stop but feel hatred towards those that would harm her in such a way… But he quickly buried those feelings deep in his mind, he had a mission and he would fulfill it.

He would **destroy** Gotham.

* * *

**Hi, so I hoped you guys liked my first fanfic! Please, leave reviews and tell me where I should improve, I´m open to suggestions to make my writing better.**

**Oh, and the whole thing with **_**`leave the cell open´**_**: in my fic Bruce is a woman and since she is in a mostly (I think) male prison I think a lot of men would take advantage of her, especially in the state that she was in. I mean, that´s what I thought when I went to see the film and saw the scene where the man forgot to lock the cell and a bunch of men attacked Talia´s mother – I think it´s pretty clear what they were going to do. **

**Anyways, hoped you enjoy! This won´t be the last you´ve heard of me!**


End file.
